The Early Morning Thoughts of Jess Day
by midoctober
Summary: Jess is about to replay the much-anticipated sleepover party she had with Nick Miller last night, while she waits for the stupid turtle-face to wake up. (Gonna get a little T up in here. Maybe maybe SLIGHTLY M. But I don't exactly trust myself in that department.)
1. Chapter 1

**So this hiatus has been killing me... but I've only just now got around to writing something. I am DETERMINED to keep writing this one, unless it sucks, in which case just let me know, I won't be TOO emotionally devastated. **

* * *

Jess's first thought that morning was as soon as she woke up, when she winced at the streak of light peeking through her bedroom curtains.

_I definitely needed to clothespin those together_ _one of these days... _

Her second thought was a little more panicked.

_Wait a second. I am naked. Why am I naked? Did I have that stripper dream again? _

Her third thought was before she turned over- but after she was about 80% sure there was someone lying next to her.

_Oh my god. Last night… last night? LAST NIGHT!_

And her third thought, which happened after she slowly (careful not to rustle any sheets) turned her head towards her sleepover buddy… her… er…

_NICK MILLER. OH MY GOD. NICK. NICK MILLER. THAT IS NICK FREAKING MILLER. _

Now her thoughts became so jumbled that they weren't really in any particular order anymore.

_He's here. He's sleeping. His arm is around me. His arm… THAT'S HIS ARM. IT'S AROUND ME. This happened. This… HAPPENED. Last night. Oh my god. Oh… my god._

And that was the first time she smiled that morning.

…but that smile was quickly replaced by a panicked look, and more freaked-out thoughts.

_Do I go back to sleep? Do I sneak out of bed? What if I pretend to go back to sleep, then he wakes up, and HE sneaks out of bed? I'm over-thinking this. I'll just go back to sleep._

And she closed her eyes for about ten seconds.

_Yeah. Nope. Not gonna happen. _

And she settled for staying under Nick Miller's arm, in a slightly rigid position, waiting for him to wake up.

_He looks so calm. I've never seen his face look so relaxed before. He looks… handsome. His hair is so tousled. That is adorable. I bet I look like a wreck. I bet my hair doesn't look adorable. I'm almost positive I didn't wash my face last night. Yeah… there wasn't much time for that. _

That was the second time she smiled that morning.

It turns out, there was still a lot to think about.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! :) Review! Or don't. Either way, just thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**__SIX MORE DAYS ROOMFRIENDS! We got this. We can do this. **

* * *

_Flashback_

Jess stormed angrily out of the loft. If Nick was going to keep ignoring whatever was going on between the two of them, why shouldn't she go out with another guy.

"Jess, wait!" She heard him call out, but she shook her head angrily. It was too late for this, and she was already in the elevator. She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding when the doors started to close.

Then there he was.

He just pushed it back open, like she wasn't already out of breath at the sight of him. And then- _oh my god what is he doing- _

"What are you doing?!" She squeaked, as he came towards her, with this look of determination on his face that made her kneecaps melt.

And, because he knew exactly what that look was doing, he scooped her up like she was Lois frickin' Lane and he was going to fly her to the moon or something.

"Nick?" She whispered. Her heart was in her throat. How was this happening right now? Who was this impulsive guy who was looking at her like he would never, ever let her go?

He didn't answer, he just crashed his mouth onto hers, and she pulled him impossibly close, and continued to literally float on thin air.

He pulled away after a few seconds. "I didn't want you to think-"

But she just shook her head, and brought her lips back to his. He kind of twirled her, and held her so close- _so close_. Then sort of nuzzled her neck _–ohmygod ohmygod- _then slowly set her down.

She didn't realize until her feet hit the ground, but her eyes had been squeezed shut since the moment he kissed her. Now she opened them slowly, staring at the floor.

"Hey." His voice was so wonderfully husky and low, and then his hand was cupping her face and _now might be a good time to actually look at him._

But when she did, she almost immediately regretted it, because no guy had _ever_ looked at her like that before, and she had to mentally command herself not to let her eyes water up with all these stupid _feelings _she was having right now.

_DING _

The elevator opened, and they were at the lobby. Nick looked at her questioningly for about a second before she pulled away, and shakily pushed "4". She turned back to him, and he was smiling so sweetly at her that she just pecked him quickly on the lips, clasped his hands, and looked up at him shyly.

_And since when was she shy around Nick Miller? _

He gulped audibly, gripped her hands tighter, and then _his thumbs wouldn't stop moving over the backs of her hands_ and she almost groaned at the thoughts she was having about him right now.

"You have to stop doing that." She said softly as the elevator ticked from "2" to "3".

"What? What am I doing?" she looked at him, and he was smirking.

She gripped his hands tighter then laced her fingers through his. "You know _exactly_ what you're doing-"

But then his hands were pulling out of hers, and lightly tracing her wrists, then up a little under her sleeves, and sort of tickling her _except not at all because there was absolutely no part of her that wanted to laugh right now_ and then finally the doors opened and she pulled him towards their door.

_Twirly_ could not even begin to describe what she was feeling right now, and she briefly thought this was probably the most she had ever wanted to have sex with someone in her entire life- then _DANGER DANGER_- she looked at him, panicking slightly. This was Nick Miller! Her roommate! Stupid grumpy turtle-faced…

But then he was kissing her again, and walking her towards the door simultaneously, like he didn't give a shit at the alarm bells going off in her head right now, and _sigh_ neither did she for that matter, in fact, she was pretty sure he had hit the snooze button.

When they came to the door, he just kissed her again and _holy shit I'm making out with Nick against our door! They're all inside! What are we- oh…_

And he started kissing her neck. And Jess decided now would be a good time to speak up.

"Nick-"

But it was really hard to concentrate on forming a coherent sentence, because neck-kissing had always been her weak spot.

"Okay- okay- hold on-" And she was surprised at just how out of breath she sounded. And he looked surprised too, then there was that damn _look _on his face again.

"Um…" She cleared her throat. They're all in there…"

"Yeah." And his voice was still really deep. "What do you want to do?"

She sighed, because how was she supposed to know? And he was making matters even more difficult by still being _insanely _close to her, too close for all the non-kissing stuff that was going on right now.

"Well, I don't know, we could-"

He interrupted her. "-after everybody goes to sleep?"

And the breath was knocked out of her. _Get it together, Day! _

"Yeah. Yes." She said slowly.

"Ok." He smiled, and ran his hands over hers, playing with her fingers. He put his hand on the doorknob. And then she made a quick decision.

"Wait." She stopped him, and he looked down at her questioningly. "My room, Miller?"

He smiled again, and gave her another breathtaking kiss. "You got it, Day."

And he opened the door.

* * *

**I HAD to include the preview in there somewhere. It was just too perfect. I'M NOT EVEN SORRY. Review if ya want! Better/worse than the first chapter? Thank you all for reading, I shall update soon :)**


End file.
